robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Extreme Warriors: Season 2/Heat A
Heat A of Extreme Warriors: Season 2 was the first of eight heats which determined the Grand Finalists of the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. The episode featuring Heat A was originally broadcast on April 6th, 2002 on TNN. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Panzer Mk 4 vs Snake Bite vs Joker In its first fight, reigning champions Panzer Mk 4 fought against veterans Joker and Team Viper's Snake Bite, who had defeated Panzer Mk 4 in the first season of Robotica. Panzer Mk 4 started off ramming into Joker. Joker tried to hit Panzer with its spinning disk but it did not cause much damage. Snake Bite came in and pushed Panzer Mk 4 out of the way but Panzer Mk 4 once again slammed into Joker, slamming it into the grinder, backing into Sergeant Bash and into the wall again. Panzer Mk 4 then ran into Snake Bite, getting stuck on top of it, but managing to get away. At this point, Joker had lost mobility in one of its wheels and was now driving in circles around the flame jet. Panzer Mk 4 then rammed Snake Bite into Sergeant Bash and then pushed Joker into Dead Metal, the house robot burying its saw blade into Joker's disc. Panzer Mk 4 pushed Snake Bite into Dead Metal as well. As time was running out, Joker continued to spin near the flame pit as Panzer Mk 4 drove straight up Snake Bite's wedge. The Judges decided that Joker had not been aggressive enough and voted for Panzer Mk 4 and Snake Bite go through. Qualified: Panzer Mk 4 & Snake Bite Cyclone vs Probophobia vs Spin Doctor Immediately, Cyclone began to spin up its flywheel, but Probophobia slammed into it, causing Cyclone's fail safe to pop out, leaving it without power. Spin Doctor hit Probophobia's side with its disk, causing sparks to fly. Probophobia then used its lifting forks to flip the immobilized Cyclone onto its back. With Cyclone out, Probophobia and Spin Doctor continued to fight each other. Probophobia lifted Spin Doctor up but it fell back down. Spin Doctor then hit Probophobia with its disk, but broke its weapon chain, leaving the disk useless. Spin Doctor then stopped moving altogether. After Refbot counted Cyclone out, the House Robots pushed Cyclone onto the floor flipper, flipping it back onto its tracks. Dead Metal then pushed Cyclone into the Pit. Qualified: Probophobia & Spin Doctor Round 2 Panzer Mk 4 vs Spin Doctor This battle was a rematch between the two teams who reached the Final in the previous season. Panzer Mk 4 quickly drove straight out towards Spin Doctor and began pushing it around, tires screeching in the process. With their disk still not working, Spin Doctor tried using its rear wedge to slam into Panzer Mk 4 but it was still bulldozed around the arena. Panzer Mk 4 then charged into Spin Doctor, flipping it over. Out of options, Spin Doctor backed into the pit release button, but Panzer Mk 4 quickly slammed into Spin Doctor again. Disoriented, Spin Doctor reversed straight into the opening pit, eliminating themselves from the competition. Winner: Panzer Mk 4 Probophobia Vs Snake Bite Before the match, both teams had a mock fight in the pits, with Team Viper's Bob Allen calling Probophobia's lifting probes "goal posts". In the actual match, Snake Bite ran on top of Probophobia's lifting arms and was lifted up and almost over Probophobia. Snake Bite pushed Probophobia onto the floor spinner, but then drove onto Probophobia's forks again. This time, Probophobia was able to get its forks into the casing between Snake Bite's wheels and lifted it up. Snake Bite was now left beached on the top of Probophobia's lifting arm. Probophobia then carried Snake Bite into the pit release button, holding Snake Bite over the rear end of its body, and dropped it into the pit, being careful not to follow Snake Bite in. Winner: Probophobia Final Panzer Mk 4 Vs Probophobia Both robots started driving around each other for a bit before Panzer Mk 4 pushed Probophobia into Sergeant Bash's corner patrol zone. Sergeant Bash buried its claw into Probophobia's lifting probes. Panzer Mk 4 then charged straight into the corner, launching itself over Probophobia's wedge and almost out of the arena. Probophobia managed to get away and lifted Panzer Mk 4 up but not over. Panzer Mk 4 then pushed Probophobia into Sir Killalot who grabbed hold of Probophobia's arm and spun it into Sergeant Bash. Panzer Mk 4 continued to slam into Probophobia, which was quickly losing power. After pushing it into the disc release button, it then positioned the immobilised Probophobia on the pit zone. Panzer pressed the release trigger but the wide Probophobia would not go in. Panzer Mk 4 then eased Probophobia into the pit, making the reigning champions the winner of the heat. Heat Winner: Panzer Mk 4 Trivia *The Round 2 battle between Panzer Mk 4 and Spin Doctor marked the first and only time in the original versions of Robot Wars where the previous season's champion and runner-up fought in the heats of the following domestic championship. Spin Doctor was the second entry from Team LOGICOM, who had previously finished runner-up to Panzer Mk 2 in Season 1 with their other machine, The Revolutionist. **This episode effectively marked the first time in Robot Wars history in which at least two Grand Finalists from the previous series appeared in the same heat. The same would later occur in Dutch Series 2, as well as Series 9 and Series 10 of the UK version. *This episode marks the debut of the Disc of Doom and the Drop Zone. Category:Extreme Warriors Season 2 Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion